Echange de bons procédés
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Dis-moi ce que tu offres, je te dirai qui tu es. Il faut toujours se méfier de certains cadeaux...


**Titre **: Echange de bons procédés

**Prompt **: animal de compagnie – 5/Shar-pei (pour Tiya-hxr) et 5/perroquet (pour Seveya)

**Personnages **: Kendappa Ô/Sôma - Tamara

**Rating **: G

**Disclaimer **: Aux Clamp

**Nombre de mots **: # 1 300

**Note **: Débrouillez-vous avec « shar-pei » hein (merci Wiki)… J'en ai profité pour intégrer aussi la demande de Seveya sur ce même numéro 5. Dans tous les cas, une petite fic gen, sans autre prétention.

* * *

« Veux-tu venir ici, oui ?! » Peine perdue. L'ombre de Sôma n'avait pas encore dépassé l'angle du couloir que déjà elle entendait les griffes de l'animal détaler à l'autre bout. La guerrière étouffa un grondement d'exaspération : un chien ne pouvait décemment pas errer ainsi, en tout liberté, dans le palais de Kendappa Ô. Sa place étaient dans les chenils princiers et pas ailleurs. Non pas que Sôma en soit affectée, à titre personnel. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Cependant on comptait déjà deux allergies et un évanouissement dû à l'épouvante parmi les suivantes de la princesse, et il n'était plus envisageable de laisser cette bête terroriser la noblesse. Et comme il lui incombait dorénavant d'assurer la protection – n'importe quelle type de protection - de la totalité du palais et de ses habitants… Sôma redressa les épaules, soupira, jeta un regard vers le ciel et se remit en chasse.

Elle retrouva sa proie dans les jupes de Kendappa Ô, en train de répéter le prochain récital qu'elle donnerait à la cour de Taïshaku-Ten pour la fête annuelle du royaume. Le chiot – puisqu'il n'avait pas encore six mois - fourrageait sous les lourds tissus de brocard, ses reniflements et ses jappements s'entendaient jusqu'à la porte des appartements de la princesse.

« Votre altesse… » Le ton de Sôma était lourd de reproches. « … Vous ne devriez pas être aussi indulgente avec cet animal. Il est intenable !

- Allons donc… A quel propos ? » La voix douce de la jeune femme semblait se superposer aux notes qu'elle tirait son instrument, aériennes, et en absolue contradiction avec les grognements curieux du chien qui s'évertuait à gambader autour d'elle, à distance respectueuse de la guerrière qui, tout en parlant, ne le lâchait du coin de l'oeil.

- Il… Il a mordu une de vos suivantes ce matin et il… enfin, votre altesse, il fait ses besoins où bon lui semble ! » La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un rire cristallin doublé d'un regard malicieux.

« On dirait que ça vous amuse, fit Sôma, radoucie de voir sa belle princesse sourire aussi joliment.

- Ce palais est parfois si… parfait de politesse et d'étiquette qu'un peu de désordre ne fait pas de mal, non ? Et puis… » Kendappa leva un index docte : « Cet animal est un cadeau de la part de la fille de Komoku-Ten. Tu comprendras, Sôma, que je ne peux pas le traiter comme un vulgaire chien de meute. Il a droit à tous les honneurs. »

Devant l'air parfaitement sérieux de la princesse, sa garde du corps ne put réprimer un gloussement qui se mua en un franc éclat de rire, bientôt dûment partagé.

« Il faut bien avouer que la princesse Tamara s'est surpassée cette fois, finit par commenter la guerrière, alors que toutes deux observaient la bête en train de humer le bas d'une colonnade suspecte. Ce chien est d'une laideur… repoussante. Si je ne partageais pas votre estime pour elle – les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire de connivence - je dirais que si elle avait voulu vous humilier, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement.

- Crois-tu ? » La musicienne abaissa la main et claqua des doigts. Ce fut dans un déploiement de plis tremblotants et un déluge de filets de bave que l'animal se rua au pied de ce qu'il convenait dorénavant d'appeler sa maîtresse, quémandant une caresse. « Il est vrai qu'à l'origine, les shar-pei n'était élevée que par les paysans. Mais ils les utilisaient comme chiens de garde, car ils étaient redoutables. Sans oublier d'être fidèles. Il n'est peut être pas très beau – elle lui gratta le crâne entre les oreilles – mais c'est un animal très noble, qui ne renie jamais son maître. La princesse Tamara, dans sa sagesse a, je trouve, fait un choix parfait.

- Si vous le dites… » Les bras croisées, Sôma scrutait la bête d'un air dubitatif, en état de pure extase sous l'effet des caresses de Kendappa Ô. « Votre altesse… puis-je vous demander ce que vous envisagez d'offrir en retour à la princesse Tamara pour la fête annuelle ?

- C'est… une surprise. » Et l'aiguille de l'appréhension de chatouiller la nuque de la guerrière devant le clin d'œil de Kendappa.

_Quelques jours plus tard, au palais du Ciel…_

Lorsque sonna l'heure du concert, la fille de feu le général Jikoku-Ten fit son entrée sur la scène, le jeune shar-pei trottinant sur ses talons. L'animal se mit sur son arrière-train sur un simple geste de Kendappa Ô, et se tint coi tout au long du discours de l'empereur. Tamara les rejoignit à son tour, sans pouvoir masquer un sourire ironique devant l'allure pataude et franchement ridicule de son "cadeau". Selon la tradition de la fête annuelle, il était de rigueur de se montrer à la cour avec l'ensemble des cadeaux offerts par les autres membres de la noblesse. Et les quelques murmures moqueurs qui s'étaient déjà élevés à la vue de l'animal embaumèrent de miel le cœur de Tamara qui glissa un regard coquet en direction du prince héritier. Nul doute que ce dernier allait considérer la belle Kendappa d'un autre œil, maintenant qu'elle était affublée d'une telle abomination. Et puis… Tamara plissa le nez : Dieux du Ciel, il venait d'uriner à quelques centimètres à peine de sa sandale ! Reculant d'un pas, elle affecta un dégoût souverain avant de s'adresser à son alter ego :

« J'espère que mon présent vous agrée, Kendappa Ô. Il est très difficile de trouver un représentant de cette race presque éteinte, vous savez. C'est ce qui le rend si précieux… il ne pouvait que participer du raffinement de votre musique, n'est-ce pas ? » Son interlocutrice affecta de plier un genou et de courber la tête en signe de remerciement, avant de répondre dans un sourire :

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, Tamara, et je crains fort de ne pas être à la hauteur de votre inestimable cadeau en vous offrant le mien… J'ose espérer que vous pardonnerez sa modestie, cependant, il m'a donné bien du mal. Il me tenait à cœur d'orner votre voix, avec autant de perspicacité que vous l'avez fait pour ma musique. Aussi… » Lorsque la princesse se décala, ce fut pour laisser avancer Sôma. « … il m'a semblé que cet oiseau, dont les couleurs sont devenues si rares en nos contrées si grises, vous agréerait. De plus… » La garde du corps avait retiré le voile de soie qui couvrait la respectable cage qu'elle tenait à bout de bras ; le perroquet qu'elle contenait - un superbe ara multicolore - déploya ses ailes sous l'effet de la lumière vive. Et laissa échapper un _cri_. « … le saviez-vous ? Il répète tout ce qu'il entend ! N'est-il pas charmant ? »

Tamara, vitrifiée, ne quittait par le volatile des yeux. Et surtout, surtout, ses oreilles souffraient. Ce qui n'avait rien d'un chant sortait du gosier de l'oiseau, guttural, sans apprêt, discordant. Et lorsque, devant le silence prodigieux qui s'était fait autour de la scène, sous les regards avides de commérages et de scandales, Tamara dut prendre sur elle pour laisser échapper un "merci" le plus ferme possible, ce ne fut pas Kendappa Ô qui répondit, mais le perroquet. « Meeerci ! Meeerci ! Meeerci ! »

De cet instant, Tamara ne retint un peu plus tard qu'une seule chose, en sus du souvenir cuisant du sang de la honte qui avait afflué jusqu'à son visage et son cou : elle en était certaine, les yeux de l'oiseau qui l'avaient fixée ce jour-là, étaient aussi noirs que ceux de la fille de Jikoku-Ten.


End file.
